


creep

by lii



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii
Summary: Isak花钱请了一位专业的dom，他们之间的故事





	

Creep

When you were here before,   
Couldn't look you in the eye,   
Just like an angel,   
Your skin makes me cry.

清晨，拖着肉体走闯黑人街区怒求一管痛快的毒剂。  
天体夜空的机房下，头顶天使光环的嬉皮。  
渴望与驱动星光的古老发电机街上电。

“七。”

“八。”Isak用气声说。他的身体晃动了一下。

“九。”他能感受到落在身上的鞭打轻了组多，他试图将呼吸调整到一个均匀的程度，同时准备迎接最后一下。

第十下鞭打并没有如期而至，他绷紧了自己的后背，腿部的肌肉也微微颤抖。他的阴茎依然被捆绑着勃起着，绳索缠绕着他的屁股；身体因为鞭打而微微发红。Chris看见男孩舔了舔他有些干裂的嘴唇，裂开的口子是鲜血般的艳红。

第十下鞭打落下的时候，Isak吸着气扭动着腰胯。他完全忘记了自己的职责，他忘记查这是第十下了，所以又一下鞭打落在他的臀瓣上——带有惩罚意味的——让男孩双眼紧闭的哭出了声，他近乎痉挛的扭动着，抽动着。双腿间与绳索的摩擦，还有鞭打带来的疼痛感让他直接射了出来。

老天啊，他真的是太美了。

 

*

 

You float like a feather,   
In a beautiful world,   
I wish I was special,   
You're so fuckin' special.

吞云吐雾，飘飘然冥想着爵士乐，  
横跨一座座城市上空，匍匐于上帝脚下  
声嘶力竭掏心掏肺，且目睹默罕默德的众天使  
在灯火通明的屋顶上踉跄而行。

Isak在十六岁那年发现了自己的sub倾向。在母亲精神病发作后，他的生活几乎陷入了绝境。他第一次想到了自杀，对此毫无经验的他成功的避开了自己的桡动脉，但是这次体验第一次让他真正的体会到了痛苦带给他的快感。

鲜血与伤口，让他误认为自己即将失去生命，这时他才第一次感受到心脏鲜活的跳动着的美妙滋味，即使是手腕上那难以忍受的疼痛和失血带来的无力与眩晕感也是那般美好。

他似乎能俯瞰到父亲冲进来摇动着他已经昏迷过去的身躯，能看到他颤抖着双手呼叫了救护车，然后他的意识再一次在自己的身躯里苏醒过来。

不过他得到了重生。

他渴望活下去，也渴望疼痛。从这件事之后，似乎世界上一切其他的感官都变得模糊了起来，他食不知味，寝不遑安。

上了高中之后，他和一个叫Sara的女孩交往，但这段感情没有持续多久就以分手告终。他明白是他自己的问题，也清楚自始至终自己对Sara没有过任何感觉，只是当女孩前来和他表白的时候，他不忍心拒绝。但他也明白，现在自己伤她伤的更深。

再后来，他在gaybar里喝醉了，遇见了现在的室友Eskild，大概一个月之后，这个号称无所不知的大师为他介绍了一个dom。

“他很专业，在这一行他绝对算翘楚。”Eskild挤眉弄眼的向Isak推荐着。“包你满意，他真的很专业，我说过这句话没有？”

在他第一次见到Chris时他很认真的思考Eskild到底有没有向他提过这位专业人士的年龄——他看起来真的太年轻了，Isak感觉他应该和自己同龄，顶多比自己大两三岁，在很久之后当他知道这个男人比自己大了十岁的时候他真的是震惊不已，当然那就是后话了——然后他的声音打断了Isak的思考。

“很高兴见到你。”

 

*

 

But I'm a creep,   
I'm a weirdo,   
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

造物主为赏我心所望，  
乍现他当下临在，  
不枉我深深渴盼。

Isak跪在Chris的腿间，解开了他的皮带，将他的裤子都褪了下来，一股成熟男人特有的麝香味扑面而来，他有些颤抖的握住长度傲人的阴茎，对比起来他的手竟显得十分小巧，不能将其完全握住，男孩上下撸动了几下，让他的下体变得更硬一些，伸出舌头，开始舔舐着龟头，辗转包裹，并尝试着将它一点一点吞下去，待适应后，开始上下吞吐，几乎每一下都能达到深喉。Chris吸着气，小声地赞美着男孩，他的嘴就像是阳光，砂糖，蜜橙，还有壁炉，阳光下的沙滩。

“停下。”Chris压抑着自己的快感命令蹲在那里的男孩。

Isak像是没有听懂一样，他继续着自己的动作，和他灵活的舌头。“黄色。”Chris的声音大了一些，他说出了安全词。

男孩迷茫的抬头。Chris将他扶起，男孩的阴茎也硬着，抵在他的牛仔裤下。

“你不是一个听话的sub，”他伸出一只手掐住了Isak的下巴。“不听话的孩子需要惩罚。”

他低沉的声音让Isak双膝发软，“我会捂住你的嘴巴和鼻子。”他继续说，让Isak感到兴奋不已。“如果你需要我松开手就拽住我的衣袖。但是我希望你能保持的久一些。并且只有在我允许的时候你才可以高潮。”

Isak期待的点点头，在Chris脱下他的衣物后他几乎就无力的瘫在了床上。

Chris开始抚慰男孩的阴茎，同时他在心中默数了二十秒。在最后几秒的时候，他能感觉到男孩开始轻轻的抽搐，他撸动着男孩阴茎的手在他的另一只手的手心感受到男孩吸入空气时用力了一些。

“哦天啊，”在经历一段时间缺氧后的第一次呼吸时，让Isak感受到了无比的快感。

“你喜欢吗？”Chris伏在男孩耳边低语，“你想要更多吗？”

“是的，求求你了”Isak用力呼吸着，他的胸膛起起伏伏，眼眶里闪动着泪花。

“深呼吸，”Chris提醒他，然后再一次伸出手捂上了Isak的嘴和鼻子。这一次他数了十八秒，在大概第十五秒的时候，他就感受到Isak的身体的身体开始微微抖动，他的后背也弓起了一些。

“老天，”Isak的眼神不能聚焦，但Chris仍然抚摸着他。“在我允许之前你不能高潮。”Chris加重了手上的力度，“深呼吸，”他再次捂住男孩的口鼻。

他的另一只手从男孩下身移开，伸向了他的后穴，“忍住，听话”没入后穴的手仍在不停的抽插，感觉扩张的差不多后，Chris毫无预警的往前一顶，将自己全部没入男孩的身体。同时他放开了手，Isak大口大口地吸入空气，他的穴口被撑的平坦，柔软的肠壁却立刻饥渴的裹住了这根粗长的肉柱。

Chris扶住男孩的腰，开始缓慢的进出，他不断颤抖着，他硬的要爆炸了，这个过程对他而言太难受了，太过漫长。“Chris，快一点，快一点，求你了”Isak带着哭腔请求。

他用手轻轻揉捏着自己和男孩连接的地方，“别心急”他将男孩翻了过来，背对着他，引起了Isak一些小小的反抗。

“我想看着你。”男孩急促的开口。然后他意识到自己的身份。“对不起，我只是...我只是想看着你。”他的眼神慌张，让Chris忍不住心疼的抱住了男孩的上半身。

“你没有错。”他抚摸着男孩的脊背。“是我做的不好。”他用一个个吻安抚着惊慌的男孩，同时下身温柔的动作，但他几乎每一下都顶在男孩的敏感点，Isak把头凑过去，希望和Chris靠的更近，而Chris掰过男孩的脸深吻了起来。

Isak已经完全失去了思考的能力，他被淹没在这快感之中，以至于当Chris轻轻撸动着男孩的下身，在他耳边说“为我射出来。”的时候，他有些抽搐的射了出来，精液一股一股不断向外涌出，他头脑一片空白，眼神空洞，瘫软在Chris的怀中。而他也在凶狠地几次顶到最深处后射了出来，滚烫的精液冲刷着Isak的身体内部，肠道绞紧了柱身，男孩露出了一个微笑。

*

I don't care if it hurts,   
I want to have control,   
I want a perfect body,   
I want a perfect soul,   
I want you to notice,   
When I'm not around,   
You're so fuckin' special.

“老天啊Chris，我告诉你多少次了今天我要参加同学聚会。”Isak看着自己脖子上留下的一个个吻痕，努力整理着领子试图遮住它们。“他们会说我的男友是个食人魔的！”

始作俑者正一脸坏笑的靠在床头，他盯着男孩那一截雪白的脖颈，下意识的舔了下嘴唇。“我可能体内有一部分是食人魔。”

“所以你要喝我的血吗？你要把我烹饪成果木香的吗？汉尼拔先生。”Isak笑着回头，却被Chris一把抱住拽回了床上。

“不如我今天和你一起去，他们迟早要认识我的，等秋天的时候举行婚礼他们总是要来的。”Chris用牙齿轻轻咬着Isak的耳垂，让男孩的身体轻轻的抖动着。

“没错。”Isak笑着，他的眼睛弯成了弧线。“他们肯定谁也猜不到你以前是我花钱请的dom。”

“哦亲爱的，”Chris翻身将男孩压在身下。“无论是谁遇见你都会永远的爱上你。我只是运气好，让你爱上了我而已。”


End file.
